


Stuck With The Enemy

by lxdyhxmmel



Category: Glee
Genre: Caring Sebastian, Episode: s06e05 The Hurt Locker: Part 2, Kurt Hummel Needs A Hug, M/M, Past Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Sebastian Smythe Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 15:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30024123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxdyhxmmel/pseuds/lxdyhxmmel
Summary: Kurt and Sebastian accidentally wander into the "elevator" made for Klaine. Sue is furious at first and doesn't know what to do, but after seeing Kurt and Sebastian's chemistry, she comes up with a new plan: get Kurt and Sebastian together. After all, Sue loves a good enemies-to-lovers story.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	Stuck With The Enemy

Kurt's life seemed to be falling apart, and it was all his fault.

His life had been almost perfect just a few months ago, he was happily enrolled at NYADA and thriving, his friends were all together in New York, and he was engaged to Blaine.

Deep down, Kurt knew that getting engaged early in life was a bad idea, but Blaine had put in all that effort in his proposal and his speech was beautiful. Then he had stared up at him with so much love in his eyes that Kurt just couldn't say no.

Their relationship was perfect when Blaine was finishing his days at McKinley, they called each other every day to make sure nothing was miscommunicated. Kurt also tried to visit his fiancee every day. 

But once Blaine graduated, everything went downhill. Blaine suddenly wasn't some flawless god with inhuman charm, Kurt could really see his flaws when they were living with each other. Kurt found out that Blaine could be annoying, like really annoying. He was really clingy and never let go of Kurt.

They solved that problem by having Blaine move into Sam and Mercedes's apartment but their problems resurfaced again when Rachel left to film her show and Blaine moved in again. Kurt was really hopeful at first, he thought that they could do it now that Blaine was more accustomed to city life.

Unfortunately, the only thing on Blaine's mind was wedding planning, and Kurt was just trying to through college without flunking out. Finally, Kurt couldn't take the pressure anymore, he accidentally snapped at Blaine, losing him in the process, he instantly regretted everything but what was done was done. 

A few months later, Kurt needed to get Blaine back. He finally made plans to meet with Blaine and had an entire speech planned on how he would win him over. But to his surprise, Blaine was dating Karofsky?!

Blaine was actually dating Karfosky, the same boy who had made his life a living hell throughout highschool. He had received death threats and had been assaulted by this guy, and he had told Blaine all about it! Kurt had already forgiven Dave and knew that he had changed, but he was still surprised that Blaine would actually date his former abuser, this actually hurt more than being physically abused.

Kurt was heartbroken but he still needed to get Blaine back, they were soulmates and needed each other. Now a New Directions coach, Kurt tried to focus on the current problem at hand. 

Kurt had to help Rachel recruit new members for the New Directions, and he would have to do it fast. But before he did, he really needed to use the bathroom.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Sebastian's life had been great since he had graduated from Dalton Academy. His life was simpler now, and he had made some new friends who actually liked him at college. It felt nice to be able to not worry about guys for the moment, especially Blaine.

Unfortunately for Sebastian, he got an invitation to watch the Warblers perform in a competition at McKinley Highschool. Sebastian felt his heart skip a beat when he realized that Blaine was the new coach of the Warblers. Maybe he could spend a little time with Blaine and get to talk to him. Sebastian was curious to see how his engagement to Kurt was going. Sebastian was expecting to receive an invitation to Kurt and Blaine's flamboyant gay wedding soon.

Sebastian arrived at McKinley by plane and rented a hotel room. This competition was going to last a few days and he was a little frustrated that he had to pay money to stay in the dumpy town of Lima.

Sebastian watched the competition numbers from afar and tried to avoid any human interaction, he wasn't in the mood to have a conversation with anyone that wasn't Blaine. In fact, Sebastian was so inconspicuous that no one even knew he was there.

On one of the days, Sebastian headed off to use the bathroom. He saw Blaine walking down the stairs out of the corner of his eye and mentally cursed himself, this was definitely an act of bad timing. Apparently, someone else was disappointed as well.

"Damn it," A high-pitched voice came from behind him, Sebastian turned around and was met with the sight of a mature-looking version of Kurt Hummel.

Sebastian hadn't actually seen Kurt in a few years, he had gotten close to seeing him when Blaine proposed to him, but the sea of bodies had prevented him from getting a good look.

The teenaged boy that Sebastian hadn't found attractive was gone, in his place was an extremely handsome young man with a disappointed look etched on his face. Kurt's facial features were much more defined and his hair was extremely fluffy. Kurt's muscles and body looked way more appealing as well. Sebastian hated to admit it, but Kurt looked hot.

"Hello Kurt," Sebastian said as he let his eyes examine Kurt closely, "It's a pleasure seeing you here,"

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Kurt was frustrated, he had missed Blaine by nearly two seconds, and to make matters worse he had run into Sebastian Smythe.

Yep, the Sebastian Smythe. The boyfriend-stealing criminal chipmunk who had a meerkat face, had obnoxious CW hair, and who smelled like Craigslist. Kurt mentally rolled his eyes, he physically could not deal with him today.

"Hi, Sebastian," Kurt said with gritted teeth as he peered past the boy to get a look at the staircase.

The tall boy smirked at him, "How are things with you and Blaine?" Kurt's face fell quickly and he glanced down at the ground.

"We broke up," Kurt said sadly, "Again," Sebastian's felt his mouth open a minute as he processed the information. The Warblers usually kept up with the 'Klaine' news, even after they had graduated. The Warblers had a group chat that they barely used, and when they did, they talked about their beloved former Warbker's relationship.

"Well, that was unexpected," Sebastian said "How did he break the news?" Sebastian was just expecting Blaine to be the one who ended things. Kurt looked like he just wanted to get out of this conversation. His eyes were darting towards the bathroom door and the stairs.

"He didn't break up with me," Kurt admitted quickly, "Now if you don't mind, I need to use the bathroom." Sebastian was shocked but he regained his composure.

"What a coincidence, I was about to go in there too," Kurt eyed Sebastian uneasily and the two walked into the bathroom. Kurt tried to get out of there as fast as he could but Sebastian hurried too, he wanted to fish more out of Kurt and knew that the bathroom wasn't the best place.

The two walked out of the bathroom and Sebastian stayed glued to Kurt's side as they walked down the hallway. At the end of the hallway, they saw a sign advertising an elevator to the auditorium. 

"That's funny," Kurt mumbled to himself, "There wasn't an elevator to the auditorium ever before,"

"Let's take it," Sebastian shrugged, "I mean it's an elevator, I don't think anything bad is going to happen," Kurt stared uneasily at the elevator and then sighed,

"I suppose you're right," He said dejectedly, "Besides, we're already here," Sebastian smiled at him and pressed the button on the elevator. 

The doors opened and the two stepped into the elevator, Kurt pressed the button and waited for something to happen as he glanced at the boy next to him uncomfortably.

"Hey, there's a bathroom in here," Sebastian pointed out as he gestured to the restroom that was conveniently in the elevator, "And I thought that elevators at Dalton were nice,"

Kurt waited for a minute, hoping that the elevator would do something, "Hey Sebastian, I don't think elevators have bathrooms," 

Sebastian's eyes widened as he realized what Kurt was implying, the two looked at each other and knew what the other was thinking. They pressed all the buttons and then tried to pry open the elevator doors together.

Suddenly, all the lights in the "elevator" went out and the enclosed area was suddenly very dark. 

"Yeah, I don't think this is a real elevator," Kurt said as he fearfully looked around in shock. Sebastian decided to take on the role of the hero and aggressively pounded his fists on the elevator door, "That's not very helpful," Kurt said with an eye roll,

"Well it's not like you have any better ideas!" Sebastian exclaimed, there was a moment of silence before Sebastian spoke again, "Can you call someone?"

"Nope," Kurt sighed, "My phone's dead. What about you?"

"Same," Sebastian groaned as he held up his phone, "I forgot to bring my charger for my trip,"

The lights went darker again and the room suddenly filled up with smoke, Kurt coughed and Sebastian just looked around the room in shock as his eye started to water from the smoke. The two enemies watched as a small door opened up in the wall.

Sebastian and Kurt stared in amazement as a large puppet that looked like Sue Sylvester came rolling into the room on a miniature-sized bike.

"Hello, Klaine," The puppet bellowed in a deep voice, there was an awkward moment of silence as Kurt and Sebastian stared at each other and the Sue puppet stared at both of them. The puppet raised an accusatory arm at Sebastian, "You're not Blaine!" It roared,

Sebastian stared bewildered at the puppet, feeling extremely uncomfortable after being yelled at by a robot/puppet that looked like McKinley's cheerleading coach, "This is definitely not an elevator,"

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think about this story? Please comment your feedback and thoughts if you have any :)


End file.
